


A Memory Without Santa

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28082769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Christmas will always be Carol’s favorite time of year.
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Kudos: 26





	A Memory Without Santa

“What age did you stop believing in Santa Claus?” Therese readjusts the temperature on the chipped seashell wallpaper Carol keeps forgetting to redecorate it. 

“Twelve. Thirteen.” Carol stares longingly at their real Christmas tree with multicolor lights strung around that includes a giant red-and-white glass star topper placed above. Thinking back on that memory of herself coming home from school with rosy cheeks and a pink nose, she greets her mother in the kitchen, announcing that she can’t wait to leave milk and cookies for the jolly white-bearded man on Christmas Eve, soon ending up hearing a scornful remark from her mother,  
 _“You should know by now Santa’s not real, Carol dear. It’s time to grow up from such childhood fantasies.”_  
Her mother’s words were so gut wrenching, so hurtful. Carol remembers sprinting to the family room to cry. Christmas time was always her favorite time. The only time her parents never fought and made it special. 

“Who ruined it for you?” Therese speaks again, coming towards the woman she never stopped loving. She sat on the chair above Carol, who was on the floor half buried in tissue paper and gift bows.

“My mother.” Carol held back her tears and was craving for a smoke. Therese, the lifesaver, was passing her one cigarette from her dress pocket and stuck herself one in the mouth.

“I took an oath upon myself to never ruin it for my own child.” Carol holds the paper between her lips as Therese lights her up.

“You’re doing great so far,” Therese mumbles. “Rindy handed me a copy of her list today so ‘I don’t forget’.”

Carol laughs softly and removes a layer of red tissue off her thigh.


End file.
